<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mixed up by clintbartonswife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769661">mixed up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife'>clintbartonswife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking Games, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Potions Accident, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaskier accidentally drinks a love potion left over from a drinking game which seemingly has no effect on him.<br/>Or, Geralt and Jaskier are clueless and drunk Yennefer finds it hilarious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Jaskier no-” Geralt faltered, watching him warily as the drink came away from his lips, a slight grimace on his face.</em><br/><em>“ugh” he groaned, wiping at his lips, “tastes like perfume”</em><br/><em>Geralt shot a panicked look at Yennefer who barely retained a drunken snort at his misfortune.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mixed up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vodka” Yennefer grins, sniffing the liquid before downing it in its entirety, “This is far too easy”<br/>
Geralt scoffed, rolling his eyes as he reached for the next glass, taking a deep sniff of it’s contents, “White Honey. Potion” he grunted, setting the glass aside.<br/>
The two of them had been playing this guessing game for roughly half an hour now, glasses laid out on the table filled with either alcohol, water or a potion. Taking turns, they had to guess the glass’ contents by look and smell alone, downing it if they thought it was anything other than a potion.<br/>
Yennefer, he could tell, was well on the way to getting drunk, seemingly only picking the alcohol so far.<br/>
“Est Est” she announced, downing the wine before adding to the growing pile of empty glasses, opposite to the pushed aside potions that sat on the table nearest the door.</p><p>“Swallow”<br/>
“Sodden Mead”<br/>
“Water”<br/>
“Kaedwenian Stout”</p><p>Geralt absentmindedly noted that Jaskier’s playing had stopped downstairs, moving to sniff the next glass.<br/>
His nose was immediately assaulted with the smell of honey and wildflowers, an image of Jaskier springing to mind before he could push it away. Chancing a glance at Yennefer, he was glad to see she was getting too inebriated to dive into his mind at a moments notice.<br/>
He cleared his throat before pushing it as far away from his body as he could, “Love Potion”<br/>
Yen hummed her acknowledgement, aborting her movement towards the next glass as Jaskier burst into the room, slightly sweaty and with a slight frown on his face.</p><p>“Honestly, the gall of some people” he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air with a long suffering sigh, “there I am, giving one of my best performances to date, and a group of patrons start talking about <em>Valdo fucking Marx</em> and his newest ballad!”<br/>
Geralt and Yen exchanged amused looks as the bard carried on his rant, throwing in a lot of unflattering descriptions of Valdo before cutting himself off rather abruptly.<br/>
“I’m parched” he sighed dramatically, falling into the chair opposite Geralt and picking up the closest drink, downing it in one.<br/>
“Jaskier no-” Geralt faltered, watching him warily as the drink came away from his lips, a slight grimace on his face.<br/>
“ugh” he groaned, wiping at his lips, “tastes like perfume”<br/>
Geralt shot a panicked look at Yennefer who barely retained a drunken snort at his misfortune. The Witcher let out a small growl, barely restraining the dread at what was to come, bracing his body for the impact of a desperate bard.</p><p>After a few seconds, when nothing came, Geralt chanced a glance, shocked to find that Jaskier seemed completely normal.<br/>
“Anyway back to I was saying, that absolute <em>mongrel</em> deserves none of the recognition he’s getting - why I wouldn't be surprised if this new song is stolen off another poor student working under him at Oxenfurt. He’s simply -”<br/>
Yennefer, noticing Geralt’s shock, suddenly leered towards Jaskier with a glint in her eye, “Say Jaskier, apart from this … <em>upsetting</em> occurrence, are you feeling okay?”<br/>
The bard narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, “Yes. Yes I do believe I am”<br/>
Her smile grew as she continued her questioning, “No raised heartbeat? Sweaty hands? “<br/>
“No, none of that”<br/>
“Are you sure? No sudden yearning for touch?”<br/>
Jaskier looked affronted at that, crossing his arms over his chest protectively, “I am fine, everything as usual” he narrowed his eyes some more as he smile grew into a predatory grin, “Why? What have you done, witch”<br/>
Jaskier’s eyes were pulled to his Witcher as Geralt released a punched out noise.<br/>
“I think I’ll leave you two to have this discussion” Yen snickered, stumbling out of her chair and back to her room.<br/>
The door slammed, leaving the two men in silence.</p><p>“Geralt? What’s going on?”<br/>
The Witcher could hear the raw concern in Jaskier’s voice, the younger man unfolding his arms and reaching out to tenderly place a hand on his.<br/>
“You drank it” Geralt eventually said, his disbelief apparent in his tone.<br/>
“Drank what, my dear?”<br/>
“You drank it and it didn't affect you”<br/>
Jaskier frowned, getting up from his seat and moving to crouch beside the Witcher, eyes open and trusting, his honey and wildflower scent washing over him like a calming wave.<br/>
“What did I drink Geralt?”<br/>
The Witcher made a small noise again, the implications becoming too much for him to process. Yet, he spoke, head dropping down to stare at the floor “Love potion”<br/>
“Huh”<br/>
Confused, Geralt looked back up, frowning at the small smile that graced Jaskier’s face.<br/>
“I don't understand”<br/>
The bard laughed then, not a mocking laugh, but one that was full of warmth.<br/>
“I always thought you never listened to my singing” he said, “And now I know you definitely didn't”<br/>
“Wha-”<br/>
He was cut off as Jaskier’s hands reached up to cup his cheeks, thumbs gently stroking his cheekbones, “I’ve been in love with you for years, my dear witcher”<br/>
Geralt choked, eyes searching his for any hint of a lie, breath hitching when he only found love, pure, unadulterated love.<br/>
“Jaskier-”<br/>
“I know, I know, my love”</p><p>Before he could comprehend anything else, he felt the soft press of the bard’s lips against his own, the feeling of completeness spreading across his entire being.<br/>
“My bard” he whispered against his lips, hand reaching around to gently grip the back of Jaskier’s neck.<br/>
“My witcher”<br/>
As their lips met again, Geralt heard Yennefer snigger from just outside the door, reaching to grab a glass and throw it at her without letting go of Jaskier.<br/>
“Okay, okay I’m leaving!” she called, the slight slur in her voice becoming more pronounced as she moved away, “Don't fuck it up Geralt!”<br/>
Jaskier pulled away, laughing breathlessly against Geralt’s collarbone, “How much did she drink? I think she was just kind of nice to me”<br/>
“She drank enough”<br/>
The bard hummed in reply, looking back into Geralt’s eyes, “And you?”<br/>
“Not a drop”<br/>
Jaskier smiled then, one of relief, and reconnected their lips once more, hands roaming all over the Witcher’s shoulders.<br/>
“Shall we take this to the bed, my love?”<br/>
Geralt groaned, wrapping his arms around the bard’s legs and picking him up, walking over to the bed and laying him down on it gently.<br/>
“I’ll take that as a yes” Jaskier breathed, lust pouring off him as he flashed a flirty smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was heavily inspired by this tumblr post from she-who-ate-pizza-with-cap: https://she-who-ate-pizza-with-cap.tumblr.com/post/615830882009366528/geralt-and-yennefer-play-a-thrilling-game-of-know</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>